Digital Fusion
by Ammykace
Summary: Hikaru is on a Zelda-esque quest. Edward Elric makes an excellent Navi. AU. Crossover: FMA/Hikago. Written for Blind Go Round Four.


Digital Fusion

Chapter One

There was nothing but darkness. A long pause, and then there was a soft voice that said "Mmm..." The lights come on and we see a boy sleeping in a bed, black hair with blond bangs. The room is utilitarian - there is a single, blurry poster, a computer on a computer desk and a random rug on a hardwood floor. In the corner there was a bookshelf.

"This is Hikaru." Came a mysterious, unknown voice.

"Shut up." The boy whined and threw his pillow onto the random rug on the floor.

"Today is the first day of the rest of his life. Hikaru is getting up to go on a journey."

"..." Hikaru made no moves to get out of bed.

"Hikaru is getting up to go on a journey."

There was still no answer from the figure on the bed.

"Getting up. Now."

Again, there was no answer. The lights go out on the scene and there's a crash and when the lights return, Hikaru is out of bed, sitting on the floor. "OW!"

"Now, then, when a boy comes of age, they send him on a character building journey filled with perilous quests and feats designed to set him up for the rest of his life."

Hikaru yawned. "Boring."

"Fine. See if I help you anymore."

There was silence. Hikaru looked up at the ceiling. "Hey...I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. What do I do now?"

He received no answer.

"Come back!" Hikaru whined. When he still got no answer, he sighed and got up, heading to the computer. Thankfully the disembodied voice offered him an email with instructions.

First, a young man must find his guide by taking the forest path into the cave.

"That's boring. I want to go for ramen!"

Behind Hikaru, the scenery changed so he was standing on a dirt path, surrounded by trees.

"Awwwwww."

Hikaru sighed and started walking, grudgingly. "After this stupid adventure, I get ramen right? This better take like, two hours. Tops. I'm starved."

It was nightfall by the time he reached the cave. Hikaru wasn't the least bit sore or out of breath but he was planning on whining about it anyway, whenever he came across someone else. He sighed at the little pile of rocks and using his hands, he pulled himself up and over the lip of the cave, into the darkness.

He flailed and stumbled, reaching out for the walls. Once he found one, he followed it until he reached the gap. Hikaru being less than nimble, he fell off the ledge, screaming his head off, into the dark void.

When the darkness broke and he landed, the room was lit with torches and he could see a far amount of rock and cave formation. He blinked in the dim light and looked around. How was he supposed to get out of here? He got up and dusted himself off and headed towards the right. He entered another room and all around him, little things were flying around his head.

"Huh?"

There was, fortunately a nice plaque on the wall. Young adventurers are to catch their guide.

"AW!" Hikaru cried out and flailed, trying to grasp at the little flying things. He ran around, doing his best, clutching at clumps of air because the fairies were a lot faster then his reflexes. As he charged around all of a sudden there was a cry.

"Fuck!" The little thing screamed, awfully loud for a tiny creature.

Hikaru had accidentally stepped on one. He grinned, reached down and scooped it up. It was a boy (apparently) with long blond hair and purple wings, one seriously bent. "Hey! I caught one!"

"No fucking way, you cheated." The little thing groused.

The other fairies slowed down and stopped, finding places to rest as they were no longer needed.

Hikaru looked at them and back at the one he caught. "Hey, you're kind of small..."

"I'm supposed to be, dumbass, I'm a fairy."

"And you're a boy." He pointed out unhelpfully.

"There are boy fairies!" The little thing flailed, prickling.

"You have hair like a girl..." Hikaru flicked the braid a few times. The little thing tried to bite him.

Another fairy came over and giggled at him. She was somewhat bigger then the boy fairy and she had something that suspiciously looked like a tiny wrench in her hand.

"Hey! You're even small for a fairy!" Hikaru exclaimed with glee.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL YOU HALF-WITTED SON OF A BITCH?!" The little thing flailed around biting at Hikaru's hand and trying to beat it up.

Hikaru just laughed at him. "What's your name?"

"It's Edward and you'd better not forget it!"

Once he got out of the cave, Hikaru reached up to his shoulder and tugged the little fairy down, holding him by the wing. "So where do we go now?"

"Aaaah!" Ed cried out and punched Hikaru's finger. "Jerk! I'm not a fucking toy, stop that!"

"But it's fun!" Hikaru grinned and tossed Ed into the air. Luckily, Ed's wings activated and he floated just out of reach, glaring.

"Go right, idiot. Go to the town."

He blinked at the little thing and reached for him.

Ed floated out of the way. "No way. Start walking, I'll follow."

"Fine, fine."

At the end of the forest path was...nothing. Well not quite nothing, but nothing of notice. Random dispersed houses, hills and cows. Hikaru yawned visibly. "This is a town?"

"Just go find out what you need to. And hurry up. I don't want to be your fairy guide forever."

Hikaru rolled his eyes and entered the 'centre of town' which amounted to three buildings. He entered the first one. "Hello?"

"Greetings. Welcome to Risembool." Replied a mundane. "Would you like to buy any potions?"

"COOL!" Hikaru screamed and jumped up. "How much do I have?"

Ed blinked at him. "Nothing."

"AW! Can I sell my fairy?"

"WHAT?!" Ed screeched.

"I'm sorry, we don't take fairies. Yen only."

Hikaru kicked the ground and stomped out of the potion shop. "I guess we try the other one." He moved to the next store.

The mundane smiled and waved. "Hello, can I interest you in some weapons and armor?"

"No." Hikaru said, sulking.

Ed kicked Hikaru's ear, which was somewhat like flicking him. "There's a person lurking in the corner."

Hikaru grinned. "Yay!" He bounced over to the other. "Hi!"

"Good day adventurer. I have a gift for you." He produces a stick and hands it over.

He blinked at it. "What do I do with this?"

"Have a safe journey." The man smiled.

"No, wait, really. What's this for?"

"Have a safe journey."

Hikaru let out a frustrated groan and whacked the man with the stick.

"Have a safe journey."

"AAAAAH!"

The final store was not a store at all, but a home with an old man sitting in it. He stroked his beard and looked Hikaru over. "Well, young adventurer, you have found your way this far."

"Am I done yet? I got a stick." Hikaru brandished it. "I'll trade it for some ramen."

"I'm afraid your quest has not ended. This book is missing six very important pages. With them, this guide will allow you to reach the hand of God."

The old man walked over step by step, taking his sweet time and handed over an empty book cover.

Hikaru groaned and took it. "I don't feel like it. Can't I become a man some other way?"

"I'm afraid not. Your guide will help you. So will my grandson. He's out in the mountains. He will join you. Be well on your travels."

"Wait, I have questions!" Hikaru nudged the man.

"Be well on your travels."

Edward rolled his eyes as he watched Hikaru mercilessly beat on the old man, trying to get answers. After a few minutes he blew on his nails, feigning boredom. "Are you done? We have a quest."

"Can't we stop for lunch?"

"No." Ed said firmly.

Hikaru climbed every little hill that was surrounding Risembool as he searched for the path into the mountains. Finally, after dipping into a valley, he could spot it. All of a sudden, a vine crept out of the ground towards him, slithering like a snake.

"AAAAHH!" Hikaru screamed.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Hit it, stupid."

He blinked. "With what?"

"What do you think, the moon? The stick!" Edward flailed, because the boy he was shadowing was a moron.

Hikaru stared at the vine a moment. All of a sudden, those leaves were shot at him, giving him a few paper thin lacerations on his face. "HEY!"

With that, he charged forward and whapped it with the stick.

"You stupid vine! I hate you!" He thwacked and whapped until the vine was motionless on the ground. A green '3 exp' floated about Hikaru's head and he grabbed for it, but that did nothing. It faded away. Then the music began, signalling the win.

With the music, Hikaru started to dance a little. Edward dropped his head in his hands. This was going to be a long journey.

From behind some of the underbrush, there were a pair of rich purple eyes watching Hikaru dance about in the distance. They surveyed him critically for a few minutes and then, as soon as they appeared, they disappeared.


End file.
